I'm Home
by Louise Herondale
Summary: Rachel Berry es una aspirante a estudiante de NYADA, lo ha sido por más de dos años. Sin embargo, por mucho que aspire entrar, siempre falta algo. "Sentimiento", dice Santana. "Experiencia", dice Quinn. Mas, su madre dice que necesita un hombre. Rachel vive sus primeros años en Nueva York ignorando los consejos, pero cuando Finn Hudson llega a entrometerse, ¿podrá seguir igual?


**Rachel Berry POV_._**

Estaba sola. Luego de doce largas semanas en casa de mis padres, estaba completamente sola. Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y me estremecí de placer al sentir la fragancia a rosas que llegaba desde el comedor a mi habitación.

No me gustaban los viajes y jamás lo habían hecho. Papá no sabía esto, pero mamá, aquella mujer que había sido mi mejor amiga en la adolescencia, lo hacía. Aun así insistió en que me tome esas pequeñas vacaciones, que se fueron alargando hasta ocupar todo mi verano. California no tenía nada de malo para aquellas personas que aman el sol, el agua y todo lo que tenga que ver con pasar un día fuera de casa, pero yo no era de esas. Podía estar sentada todo el día dibujando, con una taza de café caliente—porque si el café no está al punto de quemarte la lengua, no es café— y algo de música clásica de fondo. O tratando de componer alguna pieza nueva con mi piano de cola, lo única pieza que realmente me importaba en ese momento de mi vida.

Arrugué la nariz.

Claro, eso era lo que le molestaba a mi madre: Mi falta de interés en el sexo masculino. Pensó que, después de todo, no perdía nada intentando llamar mi atención con una copia barata de modelo Abercrombie. O _varias_ copias baratas de modelo Abercrombie. Pensó que un juguete Ken podría llegar a importarme tanto como aquel viejo órgano. Y yo pensé que me conocía mejor que eso.

Entró una brisa leve que traía todos los sentimientos que viajaban con el otoño y miré detalladamente mi habitación, maravillada de estar de vuelta. Las paredes completamente blancas, excepto por esos detalles en rosa crema que le daban equilibrio. El gran espejo en la pared que me hacía frente en esos momentos y la fotografía de Lucy, mi prima, y yo. Antes de que se mudara a Londres, solíamos ser grandes amigas y, de hecho, lo seguíamos siendo... pero era difícil mantener una amistad así a la distancia. Un tocador se escondía en un costado del cuarto con otro pequeño cristal sobre él y una pequeña tabla ubicada bajo que ocultaba un cajón. Sobre el escritorio habían algunos esmaltes de uñas y rubores, pero mayormente estaba repleta de hojas que contaban historias... y esas historias eran contadas cuando tocaba. Mi cama, lo bastante grande para dos personas, estaba hecha. Madera blanca, acolchado blanco. Almohadas y armario rosados. Todo tan armonioso, pacífico, perfecto.

Quinn se habría quejado de aquel orden, mientras que yo me regodeaba de él. Éramos totalmente contrarias, pero eso nos unía. Yo y mis vestidos, ella y sus vaqueros. Yo y mi tranquilidad, ella y sus fiestas. Luego de cuatro años sabía completamente todo de ella, cada mechón rubio de su cabello y cada hombre con el que se había acostado. Sabía que aunque no me hubiera avisado, llegaría en cualquier momento, me abrazaría y gritaría en mi hombro cuanto me había extrañado. También qué me preguntaría, en que cosas estaría de acuerdo y en cuáles no. Por todas esas razones y porque era Quinn Fabray la que vendría a mi hogar, no me cambié el camisón rosa claro que me tapaba solo medio muslo y se ajustaba justo bajo mis pechos que me puse luego del baño que tomé después de llegar a casa.

En la sala había una pequeña mesa frente al televisor. Sobre esta, descansaba una bandeja con té y galletas. También chocolate caliente y leche fría. Me recordaba a mi fiesta de veinte años, cuando toda la celebración que había organizado era dos tazas de té y una película, cosa que llevó al punto de la histeria a la rubia. Me obligó a cambiarme e ir a una fiesta de universitarios, la cual pasé sentada en una esquina leyendo las noticias en mi celular. Después de ese acontecimiento no volvió a insistir en salir de noche.

Me senté sobre el sofá y bebí la leche lentamente, preguntándome porque demonios Quinn no había llegado pasadas las diez. Luego, cuando llegaron las once me preocupé. Veinte minutos luego se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al ser tocada y chillé de emoción. Abrí rápidamente y no necesité mirar, tan solo me abalancé sobre ella y le abracé. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta que no era un "ella" si no un "él" y por lo tanto... no era Quinn. Me retiré rápidamente y ahí estaba... él.

Por alguna razón me sentí raramente incómoda. Descubrí cinco segundos después que estaba prácticamente desnuda. Traté de ignorar lo vergonzoso que era esto mirándole. Era alto, muy alto. Su cabello era marrón oscuro y sus ojos igual, solo que tenían un matiz más... claro. Sonrió. Sus labios eran rellenos, color rosa pálido, igual a mi camisón. Era delgado, pero no tanto. Me gustó eso, que no se fijara tanto en un par de cuadrados en el estómago. Estaba vestido descuidadamente, casual. Me sentí estúpida y me sonrojé.

—Lo lamento —Dije, luchando para que la voz saliera de la garganta—Pensé que eras otra persona... —Expliqué rápidamente, sin respirar entre las palabras. Sin saber que decir paré de repente— y... yo... lo lamento.

—No lo lamentes —Respondió riendo. Le miré incrédula—Tienes unas piernas tremendas y al abrazarme pude...

—Eh, gracias... creo —Le interrumpí tajante. _Vaya manera de empezar una conversación..._—Pero bien, y si no te molesta, me gustaría saber que necesitabas tan urgentemente como para llamar a mi puerta a esta hora de la noche un lunes—Sonreí falsamente enarcando una ceja y tomé la punta de la cola de caballo que había hecho de mi pelo con los dedos.

—Bueno, pues... necesitaba azúcar —Se encogió de hombros—Y también he observado que eres nueva en el vecindario aunque no se han visto camiones de mudanza últimamente...—Agregó, haciendo señas con la mano— así que decidí pedirte azúcar a ti.

— ¿Eliges a quién pedirle azúcar y a quién no depende de hace cuánto tiempo vive cerca de tu casa?

_Demente._

—Así haces que suene mal —Hizo una mueca—Y me gustaría aclarar que no es mi casa, morena.

—No me digas morena —Negué molesta—Además, no me importa —Solté mi cabello mientras me daba vuelta y le miraba de reojo— ¿Quieres ese azúcar o no?

—En estos momentos se me antojan otras cosas —Comentó mirando mi... trasero. ¡Esto era el colmo!

—Estoy hablando en serio —Hablé mientras tomaba la puerta, dispuesta a darle un portazo— ¿Quieres ese azúcar o no?— Pude ver como su expresión cambiaba, se había rendido.

— ¿Vas a dejarme afuera o voy a pasar para tomarla? —Reí con ganas gracias a esto. ¿Un extraño que me miraba como un objeto... en mi casa?

—Puedes quedarte afuera —Solté con amabilidad fingida—, o puedes irte.

—Bien —Bufó.

En una de sus manos—este sujeto tenía manos grandes, Dios— había un envase de plástico. Lo tomé de mala gana y cerré la puerta, aunque me guardé las ganas de hacer que sonara fuerte. Simplemente, la cerré. Volví a la cocina y vi el té con melancolía, pensando en donde carajo podía estar Quinn. Cuando el envase estuvo medio lleno, fui a mi habitación y me puse un pantalón. Solo por las dudas. Y me encaminé para la entrada.

—Aquí está tu azúcar —Estiré el brazo sin verlo y cuando no lo sostuve más, me dispuse a irme.

—Bonita manera de saludarme, Berry —Una voz... familiar... respondió. Familiar como la de...

_¡Quinn! ¡Quinn estaba allí!_

Me di vuelta y lo comprobé. Fabray vestía unos vaqueros holgados y podía jurar que eran nuevos. Su camiseta se pegaba completamente a su cadera, pero arriba se soltaba para darte una buena vista que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y tenía puesto, como era usual, un par de converse.

Analicé (más bien pensé en cómo no me gustaba, pero la palabra "analizar" suena mejor) su vestimenta en menos de medio segundo, y al terminar de salté a abrazarla. Pero algo se sentía distinto.

— ¡Quinn! ¡Te has cortado el cabello! —Exclamé divertida al ver la cantidad de mechones que faltaban.

—No podías esperar que tú tuvieras un bronceado californiano y yo siguiera igual, ¿cierto? —Río, restándole importancia. Luego me miró con más detalle y frunció la nariz— ¿Sabes, Rachel? Eso de usar camisón con Jean pasó de moda. Hace tiempo —Asintió y me miró—Creo que de hecho nunca lo estuvo.

—Oh, sí— Solté una risita mientras recordaba porqué usaba eso y giré a ver al hombre-árbol—Ya tienes tu azúcar, ¿cierto?

Me miró estupefacto y luego a Quinn. Cuando volvió la vista a mí, en sus ojos había una especie de resolución escrita.

—Creo que ya lo entiendo —Dijo para sí mismo—Lamento haberte incomodado. Si hubiera sabido desde el principio que no era de tu tipo —Hizo un mohín y miró en dirección a mi amiga. Ambas reímos estrepitosamente y cuando me calmé, hice una mueca de asco.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Dijo ella entre risas.

—No, no es eso. Para nada —Puse los ojos en blanco—Simplemente me desagrada que observen mi trasero de esa manera tan... descarada —Me encogí de hombros, pensando en las propuestas de mamá y sus miradas para nada disimuladas—Pero ¡no te desanimes! Hay otras chicas que aman eso.

—Oh, yo... —Pasó una mano por su cuello—Gracias por el azúcar —Dijo, dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

**.**

— Opinión personal: Deberías haberle pedido su número —Se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de refresco —Para cambiar la rutina.

Yo no quería cambiar la rutina, así que solo le seguí el juego.

—Oh, por supuesto —Reí— Y luego podría decirle, _"Hey, ¿crees que podrías hacer una pintura de la parte trasera de mi cuerpo, ya que lo ves tanto?" _

—Lo decía en serio, grandísima idiota —Espetó, pero no me ofendió en absoluto. Insultarnos era tan común para nosotras como lo era saludarnos—Parece de tu tipo.

— ¿Tipo? —Pregunté con algo de ironía—No sabía que había un tipo de chico para mí.

Quinn hizo una mueca.

—Está bien —Bajó la mirada a su bebida quitándole importancia y la subió rápidamente— Pero ve avisándome cuál es tu raza de gatos favorita.

Y tan infantil como suena, le saqué la lengua.

—De hecho, me gustan los canarios —Solté. Casi escupió lo que tenía en la boca y se guardó la risa para ella.

— ¿Sabes? Eso me recuerda a un…

—No me cuentes sobre tus aventuras de este verano, Fabray —Le apunté con un dedo— Porque no me interesan los detalles.

Ahora ella me sacaba la lengua.

Incluso aunque no me gustara, me contó algunas "anécdotas" de los últimos tres meses, pero solo la manera en como los conoció y como llegaron a ligar. Y entonces, la verdadera razón por la que se había cortado el pelo.

— ¿Eso es… eso es alguna clase de juego?

—Bueno, no exactamente. Apostamos algo. Si le llamaba luego, tenía que cortarme el pelo. Y le llamé—Se mordió el labio—Hubieras visto su abdomen.

Casi me dio una arcada.

—Pasemos a otro tema. Esto no me mata de amor, Quinn.

Soltó una risita.

— ¿Consideraste volverte monja? De todas maneras morirás virgen, así que invierte en eso.

—Soy judía.

—Conviértete al cristianismo, no lo sé. Te molestaran en el momento que consigas entrar a esa Universidad de la que añoras ser parte si no sigues mi consejo. Al menos tendrías una excusa.

—Pensé que habíamos dejado de hablar de sexo.

—Bueno, al parecer no.

—Lucy Quinn Fabray… hemos terminado—hice énfasis en la última palabra— de hablar de sexo. Sin rodeos o discusiones. Listo.

Chasqueé mis dedos y casi mágicamente, me obedeció.

No me avergonzaba el ser virgen, pero Quinn había intentado que me enrollara hasta con niños que seguían en preparatoria. A veces, me fastidiaba como quería que cambiara. No lo haría y ella lo sabía. Ni por ella ni por ningún chico, aunque eso no hacía nada que recordarme porque éramos amigas: Nos entendíamos. Ella quería acostarse con cualquier muchacho y lo respetaba, aunque la molestara con ello, así como yo pretendía ignorar a los hombres por el mayor tiempo posible y ella lo tomaba como algo para reír, no como mi madre. Me sentía cómoda con Quinn. No formábamos el grupo de la virgen y la _puta_, sino más bien el nuestro.

Pero de verdad odiaba cuando su teléfono sonaba mientras hablábamos. De veras. Y esa noche no fue la excepción, ya que pasó varias veces gracias a aquel tío de la apuesta que estaba viendo. Me dejaba para hablar con él en una noche de verano sola, con toda la comida sin tocar en la mesa.

.

**Finn Hudson POV.**

Al llegar al departamento de Sam sentí que lo de la casa del camisón fue solo un sueño (dado a que fue breve y no pasó nada que cambie mi situación, en realidad), pero recordé que pasó en verdad al sentir el paquete en mi mano.

Sam no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista lo que me hizo deducir que se encontraba en el baño o simplemente había salido. Podía ser también, que haya salido mientras yo estaba afuera para reunirse con la chica que estaba viendo en ese momento. Bien por él.

Miré el envase por enésima vez desde que se me fue entregado y busqué dónde ponerlo por alrededor. No lo encontré.

Caminé hasta el sofá y me senté cuando terminé de sacar las ropas tiradas sobre este, colocando el azúcar en la mesilla que estaba en frente mío. Que desperdicio de tiempo. Quizás si hubiera tenido otra excusa me habría dejado pasar. Quizás no. Quizás lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sido más caballero, pero no lo soy y me da lo mismo. La chica tenía un buen trasero y yo quería verlo, fin. Lástima que usara ropa de niñita.

Como siempre (al menos desde que llegué allí) había pantalones y remeras en el piso y probablemente los platos de la semana pasada sigan sin lavar. A la mitad de la población le hubiera dado un ataque, pero yo estaba bien con eso.

Siendo completamente honesto no me agradaba la "Gran Manzana", y por supuesto que odiaba el sonido constante de bocinas y motores. Fui por un favor y me iría al terminar con él, cosa que no es difícil pues era bueno negociando. Después de todo, no tomé una mala decisión al abandonar mi banda para ser abogado. Claro, no era lo mismo en absoluto, pero era algo más maduro y seguro. Un baterista de un pueblo chico no suele tener tanta suerte.

Tomé las llaves y comencé a jugar con los ruidos mientras me paraba para dejarlas en su respectivo lugar.

Sam salió entonces del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cadera, con el teléfono entre su barbilla y hombro. Evitando pensar en que hacía mientras se duchaba caminé hasta él y cerré el móvil para sacárselo de la mano.

—Evita estropearlo, hombre —Musité, negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa burlona en mi cara. Terminó de asimilar lo ocurrido para cuando había terminado de hablar. Miró hacia mi mano y acercó la suya en pocos minutos para recuperar el artefacto. Lo logró, pero solo porque no tenía ganas de pelear. Flojera.

—Tranquilo, sé cómo usarlo —Me guiñó un ojo y yo como respuesta solo tiré atrás la cabeza la cabeza, tratando de borrar la imagen que él había creado un segundo atrás. Fue a su habitación y cuando salió tenía un calzón puesto y la toalla que antes tapaba sus pelotas había subido a su cabello rubio decolorado mientras lo secaba. Yo retomé mi lugar en el sillón pues no sentía la necesidad de verlo mientras terminaba de vestirse.

— ¿Tuviste suerte?

—Ni de chiste.

—La historia del azúcar nunca funciona —Agregó con una mueca, de seguro recordando las chicas que perdimos por la excusa idiota.

—Lo hizo una vez.

—Una contra cuarenta no sirve, Finn —Tuve que admitirlo, porque más allá de la exageración, era cierto.

—La tacharemos.

—Ya lo he hecho por mi cuenta. Ignoraste la marca.

En secundaria Sam había escrito una lista en una hoja, decía en letras grandes "Como echar un polvo". Funcionó, si no me equivoco, con tres muchachas así que habíamos decidido dejarla de usar y guardarla por si acaso.

—Tengo una mejor idea— Gire la cabeza para verlo—Échala a la basura.

—Tío, no te pases — Me apuntó con el dedo. Sam tenía apreciación por cosas que traen recuerdos con ellas—Pasamos buenos ratos gracias a la lista. Nos la quedaremos.

Puse los ojos en blanco —Eres un acumulador.

—Claro que no —Frunció el ceño molesto.

—Cuando me vaya y quiera visitarte, no voy a poder ni entrar por la puerta —Agregué.

—Ya, cierra la boca.

—Tendré que traer la policía y encontraré tu cadáver dentro, ahogado por esta misma lista...

—Finn.

—Y habrás dejado una carta que dirá "Cuidado con la pizza. Se muev..."

— ¡Finn! —Dijo al mismo tiempo que terminaba mi oración, mientras tomaba una almohada y me la lanzaba. Rompí en una carcajada que se interrumpió cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar.

— ¿La chica del cabello?

—Sí —Se relamió los labios y sonrío. Casi vomité.

—Deberías pasarme su número. Sólo quizás —Comenté sin mostrar suficiente interés, pero necesitaba acostarme con alguien al menos una vez este mes.

Se encogió de hombros, miró el móvil y contestó. Yo, por otra parte, me puse la almohada que me tiró antes en los oídos, un gesto bastante infantil pero que me permitiría no oír su conversación lasciva.

**.**

Esa misma noche tuve una revelación: Santana López vivía en Nueva York (SoHo) desde hacía cuatro meses, más tiempo que yo. Sam no me pasó el número de la chica con la que habló por teléfono, pero sí el de ella. Pero me advirtió que, como la secundaria, era una perra y que no sabía si seguía buscando chicos, si sabes a lo que me refiero. No me importó. Yo también contaba con una lista y uno de los puntos era tener un revolcón con una chica bisexual o incluso homosexual. Si las cosas salían mal y ni siquiera podía tocar sus tetas, conseguiría una vieja amiga de nuevo.

Ya que Sam y yo compartimos el móvil, me lo tendió y me dijo que su número estaba registrado. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero no era para sorprenderme. Con tanto trabajo y frustración, no contaba con prestar demasiada atención a nada. Revisé las últimas llamadas, porque eso estaba abierto cuando lo desbloqueé. "Lucy", decía en por lo menos diez casilleros, con flechas indicando si eran llamadas salidas o entrantes. Sin embargo, antes de llamar a Santana, tomé la libertad de darle la oportunidad a "Lucy". Luego de pensarlo un tiempo, decidí en apretar el botón de llamar, con lo que quedaría registrada una más. Pensé en que cuando terminara la llamada debería borrarla, pero Sam seguro no las tenía contadas. Así que decidí no hacerlo. Sonó cinco veces y ella atendió, con una voz sorprendentemente conocida.

—Dije que no llamaras más, al menos esta noche— Dijo ni bien atendió y pude escuchar una sonrisa. Aun así, no respondí.

_¿Por qué__ creo haberla escuchado antes y de dónde?_

Y un segundo después, cuando escuché un grito que no era de ella, si no de otra muchacha logré recordarlo. Porque no era sólo otra muchacha, era la muchacha del camisón con los jeans.

No se llamaba Lucy, no, era_ Quinn_. O podía llamarse ambas. O quizá no era la misma, pero tenía que ser. Esa era la voz de la vecina.

— ¿Sam? —Preguntó bajito, desconcertada y tomé el móvil que casi se me cae por mis movimientos bruscos. Corté la llamada y sacudí la cabeza.

_Woah._ _Santa mierda. Si hubiera sabido esto, ¡no hubiera tenido que usar la estúpida excusa del azúcar!_

— ¡Samuel! —Casi grité, entusiasmado.

—No voy a levantarme —Me contestó con el mismo tono, y deduje que estaba sentado en el sofá jugando videojuegos. Corrí hacia él, porque de veras le tenía ganas a la judía. Porque... era judía, ¿cierto? Tenía que ser judía, por... su nariz. Debía serlo.

—Hombre —Dije y jugué con el artefacto que tenía en la mano—, tengo una oportunidad.

— ¿Con López?

—No —Negué— Con la vecina.

— ¿Vecina?

—La del azúcar.

Hizo un silencio.

— ¿Qué, te llamó para decirte que nunca vio a un hombre que sea tan sexy mientras pide azúcar e insinúa que es lesbiana?

—De hecho, eso fue lo que dijo tu Lucy —Respondió con un tono jocoso.

— ¿Lucy?

—Lucy, pero creo que a partir de ahora deberías decirle Quinn.

— ¿Quinn? —Respondió de la misma manera, por lo que solté una risa.

—Creo que la conocí, y aún mejor, tiene piyamadas con la vecina.

— ¿LUCY ESTA CERCA? —Se le cayó el mando de la _PlayStation_ y se levantó para robarme el celular.

—Sí, y con la chica del azúcar. Arregla una cita, vamos. Si eres bueno con las palabras, ambos tendremos buen sexo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es buena en la cama?

En realidad no lo sabía, pero en mi lista había un punto que decía "Dormir con una chica que forme parte de otra religión que no sea cristianismo".

—Llámala —Le animé—, y saca una cita para ambos.

—No voy en citas con Lucy...

—Quinn —Dije ni bien soltó el nombre.

—Quinn—Puso los ojos en blanco mientras se corregía—. No voy en citas con Quinn porque eso hace las parejas y nosotros no somos una.

—Por supuesto que sí. Salieron más de cinco veces y los registros del celular sólo dice su nombre falso.

No respondió hasta unos segundos después —No estamos saliendo.

—Pero podrían. Una vez. Y yo tacharía un número de mi lista.

Lo consideró. Lo conocía y aunque luego dijo que no, lo consideró.

—No hay ni una oportunidad —Me da su sonrisa comercial y deja el móvil en mi mano—. Dale una oportunidad a Santana, Finn, porque yo no voy a echar a la basura lo que tengo con Quinn.

— ¿Lo que tienes con Quinn? —Me burlé de él.

—Mira, pienso encontrarme con ella otras dos o tres veces, pero dos o tres veces son dos veces y media en promedio y quiero ese promedio.

Luego de bajar el dedo con el que me apuntaba, fue hasta su habitación y allí se quedó.

Resumen de la noche: Arreglé una cita con Santana López.

* * *

_Hola, pequeños... pequeños... ya se me va a ocurrir un nombre._

_Bienvenidos a mi fic, y para ser sincera, es la primera vez que escribo fics en un largo tiempo. Este es un proyecto que tenía desde antes de la pérdida de Cory y con el evento sucedido se me fue incapaz continuarla. Así que tomen en cuenta que es corto porque cuando retomé no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Por otra parte, no soy de las que escribe cincuenta páginas de word para cada capítulo. Voy a tratar de hacer bastantes de ellas, sin embargo. Al mismo tiempo escribo dos libros y esto, para sacarme los _feels_ de el sistema. Y también para llenar de feels a los finchel shippers que quedan en el mundo._

_Ahora también: El fic no va a contener escenas de sexo explícitas porque no sé cómo escribirlas y porque probablemente, si supiera, me sentiría incómoda escribiéndolas. De todas maneras van a haber escenas de make out y e_e pero ya saben, no lemmon. Espero que no sea un problema.  
_

_Gracias por interesarse en esta historia, gracias, gracias. Si les gusta, las invito a leer los shoots que tengo en mi perfil. Voy a intentar de hacer varios. No son todos de finchel porque tengo MUCHOS ships. ¡AH! Y si no les cuesta, por favor lean esta historia original mía:_

_ story/9998158-a-long-time-ago_

_bye xx_


End file.
